


[Podfic of] Impulse

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is found by SHIELD. Tony wants a project. They meet somewhere in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Impulse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369757) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



Cover Art provided by Fire_Juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xe5jhgcg8i5b3cp/Impulse%282%29.mp3) | **Size:** 21 MB | **Duration:** 22:50
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9cqic3q6pztkmr2/%5BAvengers%5D+Impulse.m4b) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 22:50

  
---|---


End file.
